


Commendation

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Commendation

Celebrated acts of courage,  
medals presented and filed away  
with the rest--badges of honor  
gained with false pretense.  
Because it was never for the saved that  
we risked life and limb or stepped  
beyond the line of duty.  
It was never for the glory--if that's  
what you can call the fire that  
licks along your nerves and sets  
your blood aflame.  
No, not for anyone or thing but each other  
and the black-draped visions of empty  
rooms and hearts, unending terror of  
of living when life has gone.  
They call us brave and they'll never know  
just how wrong they are.


End file.
